Empty
by discloseddesire
Summary: With Blaine away on business, Kurt had to find a different way to fill the emptiness inside him. Smut.


**A/N I'm a tad nervous posting this as it's the first thing I've written in about 6 months and I may have lost any miniscule amount of writing talent that I had in that time. Anyway, I woke up with the urge to essentially write some Klaine porn so that's what I did. I know I should be ashamed.**

**I'm not.**

**Sorry for mistakes and awkwardness and general crapness and stuff. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked the front door shut with a slam as he manoeuvred both himself and his bags into the small hallway of his shared apartment.<p>

He'd never liked this place, but all couples had to start somewhere, and with its close location to both his and Kurt's workplace, it was practical. There was no denying that Blaine couldn't wait until he and Kurt bought their own house together, a place they could officially call their own and fill with their own memories.

The thought of his husband had Blaine smiling to himself as he anticipated seeing him for the first time in five days. This was the first time Blaine had been away since the wedding almost three months ago, and there was nothing Blaine wanted more than Kurt in his arms once again.

God how he'd missed him.

Blaine could not wait to kiss Kurt's red lips, to brush his hands through Kurt's perfectly styled hair and lay soft kisses all over his soft porcelain skin.

Just thinking of his husband sent a shiver down Blaine's spine and after adjusting his luggage he moved towards the bedroom to unpack his belongings and settle back into the apartment.

Blaine turned the handle to the bedroom door and pushed, freezing in place at the sight that greeted him.

Kurt's head was thrown back onto the pillow with his hair free from its usual slick style due to his wild thrashing. The lips that Blaine had not minutes ago been thinking of were rounded into an 'o' and Kurt's eyes were clamped shut, teeth gritted with exertion.

Blaine's eyes trailed down Kurt's body and watched as beads of sweat rolled down the curves of his toned body, watching every move of his muscles as Kurt threw a hand up to pull at his own hair.

Blaine trailed his eyes further down Kurt's body to where his glistening cock was lying flat against his stomach, darkening from the lack of attention and leaving a trail of liquid over Kurt's skin as his body moved.

But what interested Blaine most, was the way Kurt's endlessly long legs were wide open, bent at the knees and pulled up slightly to his chest. And the way Kurt's entire body was rocking from the effort of plunging a large blue dildo into his stretched hole.

The sight was enough to temporarily paralyse Blaine. Five days with nothing from the man he loved, and then this sight, thrust upon him with no warning. Blaine's grip on the door handle was solid as he wet his now dry lips and swallowed, feeling his throat straining with the action.

Blaine eyes were locked onto where Kurt was continuously swallowing the blue toy into his depths. He would slowly pull it out, waiting until just the tip was clamped inside, and then thrust the toy back inside, groaning as he did so.

Kurt's arm came down from his hair to grasp at his cock which desperately sought attention, causing Blaine to blink and snap out of his haze as he got the overwhelming feeling that that was his job to do, not Kurt's own hand and some gaudy plastic sex toy.

Blaine gently placed his bags on the floor and unwound the tie from around his neck, dropping it to the floor carelessly. As he stepped closer and closer to the bed, he opened his shirt buttons one at a time until his knees were resting against the end of the bed and his shirt was unashamedly open.

"Kurt."

Blaine thought it was about time he made his presence known, and watched with an interested smirk as Kurt's eyes snapped open and his actions stilled.

The two held eye contact for what seemed like minutes, neither moving, just honey looking into glasz and passion burning through both men.

When Kurt couldn't stand it anymore, he slowly pulled the toy out again from where he had left it buried, and slowly resumed his actions, never once taking his eyes off Blaine.

Kurt ran his eyes up and down Blaine's body. Curly hair falling into his eyes, dark eyes blazing with want and his olive skin revealed to him from Blaine's white shirt hanging open.

It was all rapidly becoming too much for Kurt and both men sensed this, Kurt's breath becoming haggard and Blaine recognising the signals from the many times he had brought Kurt to orgasm.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine spoke calmly, the complete contradiction of how he felt on the side. It was amazing what an effect walking in on your masturbating husband had on you.

Kurt whined as he stilled his movements. A light flush had covered his entire body and his skin was shiny with sweat. Blaine examined every inch of Kurt's body with his eyes, studying every inch of Kurt's body he could see. Blaine briefly considered how the image he had committed to memory before he had left had not done an ounce of justice to the beauty before him.

"Blaine... please," Kurt whimpered, having not moved since Blaine spoke and rapidly needing some kind of friction to ease the fire running through his body.

Blaine slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor behind him, leaving him in just a pair of black trousers and displaying his shaped upper body for Kurt to see.

Kurt dragged his eyes over his husband's body and licked his lips waiting for Blaine's next move.

"Take it out," Blaine demanded, his eyes fixed on the spot where blue disappeared into Kurt's pale body.

Kurt moaned as he pulled the blue toy out his body and rested it on the bed next to him, desperate for Blaine to fill him in its place.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and pulled slightly, bringing Kurt closer to him at the end of the bed. He angled Kurt's hips so that he was looking straight at Kurt's gaping entrance.

The look of hunger in Blaine's eyes was making the wait worse for Kurt and he wriggled his hips upwards in an attempt to make Blaine just do _something._

"Couldn't wait for me, huh darling?" Blaine's voice was deep and level as he spoke but the look on his face betrayed this apparent control.

"Needed you so bad.." Kurt panted, fighting the urge to reach his hand down and stroke his throbbing erection. "I needed you to fill me... But you weren't here.."

Kurt's words caused Blaine to finally move and he raised a single finger to Kurt's hole and stroked around the edge before plunging it deep into Kurt.

"Oh God Kurt, you're so stretched for me. Look at you wide open, begging for me to fuck you."

Blaine was dragging his finger in and out of Kurt, feeling inside of Kurt for the first time in too long, but both men could feel that Kurt was stretched enough for more than that.

Blaine knelt onto the bed and pushed Kurt's legs back so that they were pressed tightly against his chest and Kurt's entrance was exposed for Blaine.

"Beautiful..." Blaine murmured as he lowered his face to the newly exposed skin and nosed a line between the two mounds of Kurt's ass.

Hearing Kurt's high pitched whimper from above him spurred Blaine on further and he darted his tongue out to trace Kurt's wide entrance.

By this point Kurt was writhing on the bed just wanting _more_ and he thrust his hips up into Blaine's mouth as best as he could from the awkward angle.

After lightly trailing his tongue around the edge of Kurt's hole twice more, Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's cheeks with both hands and spread them apart, before thrusting his tongue in as far as it would go.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt panted, overwhelmed by the feeling of Blaine's probing tongue exploring his insides.

Blaine was inhaling the scent of Kurt, breathing his husband in and adoring the musky scent. He withdrew his tongue quickly in order to insert both his index fingers into the still stretched hole and pulled, exposing the tunnel once again for Blaine to lick roughly.

Once Blaine had entirely explored all he could with his wet tongue, Blaine pulled out and allowed Kurt's feet to land softly on the bed.

Looking at Kurt's wrecked body lying on the bed; Blaine picked the dildo up from next to Kurt and inspected the toy.

"I can't believe you thought this could replace me baby, I'm offended. I'm so much bigger."

Blaine brought the toy to his lips and licked from the base to the tip, tasting Kurt unsurprisingly, as only five minutes ago it had been buried inside his lover.

Once Blaine had collected all the toy had to offer him, he tossed it to the floor behind him and licked a strip up the palm of his hand, spreading the moisture over his dick and moaning at the friction.

"I would be stretching you at this point," Blaine panted, "but you covered that before I got here."

Blaine directed his erection towards Kurt's opening and pushed forward until just the head was surrounded by Kurt's heated flesh.

"Blaine! Move, baby, move!" Kurt was desperate and panting, not caring that Blaine was seemingly trying to punish him for starting without him, just wanting the release he had been working towards for so long now.

Blaine moved a minuscule amount into Kurt, and back out again, relishing in the drag of Kurt's walls.

"Oh... Feel me stretching you baby? That's because I'm bigger than your toy..." Blaine groaned, his overly sensitive head causing pleasure to dart through his body.

Kurt reached a hand down to feel where Blaine was linked to his body, moving his hands down to Blaine's balls and rolling them with his fingers.

"Fuck Kurt!"

In one thrust Blaine buried himself completely into Kurt, feeling his walls clench around him as Kurt tried to keep him inside.

"Oh that's it Blaine... so full... so empty without you..."

Kurt was murmuring his half sentences, locking his legs around Blaine's back so that he couldn't tease him any further.

Normally a caring and tentative lover, Blaine took this opportunity to roughly thrust into Kurt, grabbing Kurt's cock and dragging his hands over the sensitive skin.

Kurt was falling apart underneath Blaine, the slow build up of his own pleasure and the sudden onslaught from Blaine was enough that already he was feeling the need to just hold on, to make this bliss last longer.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt moaned, fighting back the feeling to simply let go.

"No Kurt... hold on," Blaine stuttered, his body flushed from the strain of deeply pounding into Kurt.

Kurt once again reached down to Blaine's balls, desperate for his husband to finish so that he could join him in ecstasy. He rolled the tight sacks between his fingers and shivered as a scream tore from Blaine's lips and a hot rush spread inside him as Blaine emptied himself.

As soon as Blaine was finished, he pulled out of Kurt, smirking when Kurt whimpered at the loss.

Blaine sat back on his knees and once again moved to Kurt's hole, fingers probing the gaping passage.

When the evidence of Blaine's pleasure began to slowly slide down from Kurt's hole, Blaine groaned and dragged his fingers through the white liquid.

"Please Blaine, please..." Kurt moaned, completely over stimulated by Blaine's fingers on his abused entrance.

Blaine spread his juices all over his hand and reached for Kurt's cock, gripping him at the base and immediately tugging straight up, knowing going slow was not what Kurt needed right now.

Kurt screamed as Blaine's slick hand moved rapidly up and down, feeling himself seconds away from coming and desperately needing his release.

Blaine moved to straddle Kurt, hovering his hips just above Kurt's straining cock and reaching behind him to continue stroking Kurt rapidly. Blaine slid down so that Kurt's cock was trapped between his ass cheeks, grinding up and down and groaning at the feel of Kurt's hardness.

That was all Kurt needed for him to lose his control and come, the white strands shooting over Blaine and dripping down his mounds. Blaine moaned as he felt the hot liquid sliding down his body and braced his arms either side of Kurt's head before lowering himself down to his husband.

Kurt gripped Blaine's chin and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, and smiling at the content and satisfied look on Blaine's face.

"Welcome home," Kurt whispered, reaching around Blaine and pulling him down completely so his entire body weight rested on Kurt.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck and pressed a gentle kiss onto the hot skin, "Mmm, it _was_ quite the welcome."


End file.
